Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a discharge control device.
Description of Related Art
In conventional technology disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, First Publication No. 2013-187941 (hereinafter, Patent Literature 1), a relay of a discharge circuit is in an ON state for a predetermined period to continue a discharge operation in order to consume a charge accumulated in a smoothing capacitor connected to an inverter after an ignition switch is in an OFF state when a vehicle is in a steady state.